


Heartfelt Reunion

by HideKane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Female Kaneki Ken, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideKane/pseuds/HideKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki & Hide finally meet after a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Reunion

Kaneki knew she shouldn't be here, it was too dangerous. If she got caught it would be over for her. But she had to see him. She wanted him to know that she was okay, that she was safe and most importantly that she was alive.

She entered the building and walked over to the scanner. She took a deep breath before going through it. The gate didn't make a sound and she let out all the air that she was holding in, out. 

Kaneki knew he would be somewhere on the upper floors and after asking a few employees, she managed to pinpoint his exact location. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to the floor he was in, she began to practice what she would say to him.

Would he be mad at her? Would he hate her? Of course not. She's known him for most of her life and she knew he would be thrilled to see her again. So why was she so scared? Why was she so nervous? 

She felt the elevator stop and the doors opened. Kaneki stepped out and began walking down the hallway, trying to find him. Corner after corner she turned and still no sign of him. That's until she saw someone exit an office. 

The man had longer hair than she expected, it reached the bottom of his neck. Even though the length changed, that strawberry blonde hair was still the same. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she stared at him from afar. 

"H-Hide." Was all that she could manage to say. The blond looked up and his brown eyes widened. Kaneki couldn't get another word out because her best friend was running towards her. He ran as fast as he could, picked her up and spun her around like he use to.

"Kaneki" Hide sobbed into her neck.

Kaneki wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back and began to cry. She's been waiting for this for son long and it was finally happening. Hide was right there, hugging her tight, making her feel safe and loved. He was safe, he was alive and that's all that mattered to her.

The empty hallway was filled with sniffles and sobs. After a while Hide pulled away. His eyes were red and puffy. Kaneki reached up to wipe his tears away.

"I've missed you so, so much." Hide sniffled out.

"I've been looking for you ever since you left. That's why I got quite job h..." Hide trailed off. He suddenly remembered something. She was here, with him.... at the CCG.

Hide took her hand and entered the office he was just in and locked it. He began to pace around the office. 

"How did you manage to get in?" He asked her.

"I just walked in through the front, the gate didn't go off. Wait.... you knew?" Kaneki asked.

She know remembered why she was so nervous. Hide didn't know she was a ghoul. 

Hide chuckled and walked towards her.

"Of course I knew. Do you really think your best friend wouldn't know when something was going on with you?"

Hide removed the hat he was wearing and ruffled his hair. Kaneki had to admit, he looked really good with longer hair.

"Something like that doesn't matter to me Neki'. You're my best friend and nothings going to change that. I love you."

Kaneki felt tears forming in her eyes again. How could she possible think that Hide would hate her? He's always been so accepting of others and he was always so kind hearted. Kaneki knew she was lucky to have someone like him in her life. 

Without thinking she moved closer to him and cupped his face. She looked at him and she couldn't believe that it took her this long to realise that she was in love with him.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Hide's eyes widened at first but he eventually closed his eyes. He moved his lips against hers. The kiss was passionate but also needy, almost as if the kiss was trying to put into words what they couldn't.

Kaneki broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips. She looked at Hide whose cheeks were bright red. She couldn't deny that he was so incredibly attractive. All she wanted to do was pin him to the desk and make him feel good. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she head Hide laugh. God how she missed that sound, but why was he laughing? As if he read her mind, Hide spoke.

"I knew I was good looking but not this much. Have your way with me? Right here? Do you know whose office we're in?" 

Kaneki's face was red, she didn't know she had voiced her thoughts. Still, it didn't matter where they were, as long as they were together. Kaneki got on top of the desk and pulled Hide by his shirt.

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to do anything with me?" She said, batting her eyelashes for good measure. 

"It's not that, I don't want you to get caught. I don't want them to take you away from me. I don't want to lose you again." 

Kaneki silenced him with another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. Hide quickly melted into the kiss. He dragged his tongue across her bottom lip before biting it gently.

"Hide....make love to me." She whispered against his lips.

Hide pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He reached behind her and began unzipping her black dress. The leather dress came off leaving Kaneki in her bra and panties.

She turned her head, a bit embarrassed from Hide's staring. She turned to look back at him and saw nothing but adoration in his eyes. Hide told her to lay down on the desk and before she did that, she unclipped her bra and dropped it on the floor. 

The cool, wooden desk was a contrast to her warm body and it causedoesn't her to shiver. Hide parted her legs and positioned himself in between them. He looked down at her and the sight was too good to be true. 

Her white hair was spread out on the desk. Her cheeks were a nice shade of pink and her soft lips were slightly parted. Hide leaned down and kissed her neck, he gently bit and sucked on her delicate flesh. Kaneki tilted her head back, giving him more access.

He began kissing down her chest and stopped when he got to her breast. He moved his mouth to her nipple, taking the bud into his mouth. Kaneki moaned out as Hide began to suck on her breast. His hand trailed up her slender body to play with her other nipple.

He pinched and pulled on it making her gasp and moan again and again. He switched nipples, giving the other the same attention. Once satisfied he kissed down her stomach, darting his tongue out and licking her soft flesh.

Kaneki shivered from the action. Hide stopped once he was near her underwear. He looked at her, asking for permission and she quickly nodded. He hooked his fingers underneath the fabric and pulled it all the way down. 

Hide knew she felt a bit shy considering she was the only one naked. He pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off along with his boxers. 

Hide trailed a finger up Kaneki's heat causing the girl to gasp.

"So wet." He said, his tone a lot deeper than before.

Hide pushed the finger inside her. She was so wet that it slid in and out so easily. Kaneki gasped as he slid another finger in. He curled and scissored his fingers, trying to stretch her out. He pulled them out causing her to let out a whine.

He chuckled at her adorable reaction before placing his digits into his mouth. He sucked on them, making a show for her. Kaneki couldn't lie, the way he sucked on his fingers turned her on so much. 

Hide stopped sucking and aligned himself to her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Hide asked, brushing her cheek.

Kaneki nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Look at me. Please look at me." Hide said in a barely audible tone.

Kaneki opened her eyes and Hide smiled when he looked at her mismatched irises.

He placed the tip in and pushed all the way in. Kaneki let out a painful gasp and Hide hated that he hurt her. He stopped when he was all the way in. Their breathing had become ragged and he waited for her to adjust.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, indicating that she was ready. Hide placed his hands on her waist and began moving. He pulled out before thrusting back in.

The pace was fast and rough but not to the point of hurting her. He wanted to take things slowe but the way she moaned out his name, the way her breast bounced from each thrust and how her tight walls squeezed his cock was too much for him to handle. 

Hide placed his head at the crook of her neck, sucking on it as he continued to pound into her. Kaneki placed her hands on Hide's back, scratching down on it.

She was getting dizzy with pleasure. The way Hide's cock filled her up was too much and she knew she was close. Hide knew this as well and used one of his hands to rub her clit. 

Kaneki moaned into Hide's ear and she was barely able to warn him as she came. The way her walls clenched he'd around him was too much and he came as well. They both rode out their orgasms as Hide placed sweet, gentle kisses on her lips. 

He pulled out of her and they both hissed at the sensitivity. Hide laid on the desk with her. She snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They both laid there, content with what had happened. Hide played with a strand of her hair while she traced kanji on his chest.

"So...." Kaneki broke the silence. "Whose office are we in?"

Hide quickly sat up, his eyes almost popping out of his head. 

"A...A-Arima's." He stuttered out. 

Kaneki shot up and began getting her clothes. 

"We have to get out of here." She said, quickly getting dressed. Just as they were both fully clothed, they heard the office knob begin to turn. 

Kaneki and Hide both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. 

"Well, if we die at least we die together." Hide said, intertwining their fingers before leaning down and kissing his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a friend's fanart so I hope she likes it.   
> Also the ending is suppose to be comical, Arima wasn't going to kill them since he didn't know who Kaneki was at that time. He'd just scold them and disinfect his desk.


End file.
